


Therapy With The Boyfriend

by piper__b



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Carlos comforts TK during a sesson, Fluff, M/M, Therapy, i love these two boys, past drug references, tarlos being cute af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piper__b/pseuds/piper__b
Summary: Carlos comes to one of TK's sessions and decides to help him work through a past time.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Owen Strand & Carlos Reyes, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 124





	Therapy With The Boyfriend

TK sighed as he held Carlos's hand. He asked Carlos if he would come to his therapy session with him. Today, he was addressing some past wounds that he wanted to keep in the dark. He knew that is Carlos was there, the Lantio would help a lot with what he was talking about.

TK looked up at the short, but long building, already dreading what today was about. Carlos held his hand firmly, letting him know he was there for him. Once the car parked, Owen looked into the back seat of the car.

"Okay, you two. I'll see you after TK's appointment. Let me know if you need anything." Owen patted his son's knee then ruffled his fluffy hair. TK scrunched his nose and pulled away, grumbling something about not messing up his hair.

Carlos smiled and they got out from the car, heading up to the doors.

"And you know, at anytime, if you want me to leave the room-" Carlos started and TK pressed a finger to his lips.

"No." Was all TK could give him as they walked in, checking in then heading to the chairs to sit down. TK's knee started bouncing as it always does when he's nervous or upset and Carlos placed a warm hand on his knee.

"Its okay, cariño." He whispered and TK nodded gently. His therapist walked out and smiled at the two men.

"TK, hello. It's nice to see you again." She said and TK smiled. "And you must be Carlos." She shook Carlos's hand.

"Yea, I suppose I am." Caros smiled and said jokingly as TK rolled his eyes.

"TK has talked about you some at our sessions." She said and Carlos cocked an eyebrow toward TK. The younger man blushed and hid his face in his hands, trying to avoid their chuckles of amusement. 

"That's okay, cariño. I talk about you too." Carlos replied and the woman smiled.

"Well, c'mon, lovebirds." She smiled and Carlos smiled. TK followed slowly, walking next to Carlos. Once in the room, TK sat on the couch in the room.

"So, today we said we would talk about your past relationship in depth, correct?" She started and TK nodded small. "Well, let's see here. You said that it ended badly after you tried to propose, but he said he was in love with another man, correct?" TK nodded again, looking up. "Wanna tell me how you two met?"

"Well, it all started when I had first started Oxy's. It was during my highschool years. I had got addicted then went to rehab to join the force after I graduated. I met Alex during that time. I dont remember exactly how, I just remember it was unexpected. He just came up out of nowhere and I fell for him." TK said and looked at his hands in his lap. He looked over at Carlos and saw his soft brown eyes looking at his. 

"So, we started dating. He wasn't really in it though, y'know?" TK asked and the woman nodded. "He was just weird, but I didnt realize the signs. When I was working through my addiction, he never really urged me on with my progress or any achievements of mine. He just wasnt there. I mean, emotionally or mentally. He was there physically there all the time. My dad always said he didnt like him, but I didnt think too much about it." TK fidgeted with his fingers for a moment, pausing to take a breath. He felt Carlos's hand on his thigh and it somehow calmed his over active nerves.

He took in a breathe and continued. "Then for the last few months of our relationship, he was even more distant, not really being there with me. Again, I didnt think much of it. So, I bought a ring and was getting ready to propose. It felt right, like, I dont know, it just did. Even if Alex hadn't helped or shown support to my progress with getting away from drugs. So, I got a reservation and waited. He showed, I asked, he turned me down and said he was in love with his spin instructor. I dont remember what went through my head that night, I just knew that it fucked me up. I thought it was real, y'know." TK let out a shuddering breath as tears came to his eyes.

"You dont have to continue on if you dont want to, honey." The woman whispered and typed on her keyboard. TK shook his head and wiped his eyes furiously. Why was he crying? 

"So, I went out. I sold the ring to some scumbag in downtown New York and got some oxy's. I went straight back to my apartment and swallowed them. I wasn't meaning to take so many to overdose, I just wanted the pain gone. It was eating me alive and I hated the feeling. I swallowed too many and my body wasnt used to them. I accidentally took too many and collasped on the spot. Next thing I know is my dad being there. I was so upset and mad at myself. I just clung to him saying sorry over and over. Later he said he said we were moving and here we're are." 

TK finished his story and leaned on Carlos. The cop wrapped an arm around him and the woman nodded.

"I'm so sorry, hun, about that. But by the looks of it, no matter what you had in New York, it looks like you have twice that here. Maybe even more." She smiled and so did TK. He looked up at Carlos and the man smiled down at him, holding him close.

"Yea, I think I got it better here anyway." He looked back at the woman. She smiled and typed some more. He kissed Carlos's hand, leaning back and looking at the woman across the room.


End file.
